


【辅贤】寒明

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※寒明：寒尽春来。
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 1





	1. 00-01

**Author's Note:**

> ※寒明：寒尽春来。

00.

远方传来轻轨奔驰的声音，大辅长呼出肺里积压的气体，动动僵硬的腿脚准备上车。

“大辅君。”

如同幻听一样，身后响起了他上百个夜晚魂牵梦萦的嗓音。

本宫大辅看着电车的门打开，车里有抱着书睡着了的学生，也有捧着手提敲打键盘的西装男。他身旁同样等车许久的孪生兄弟谈笑着走入车里。车门在他的木讷中又关上了。

咽下舌苔上微微泛苦的唾沫，大辅犹疑着要不要转身。如果真的只是自己的错觉的话，那……

“好久不见。”

我不想再后悔什么了。即使会对未知感到畏惧但这一次，无论如何都不能再用“干脆就这样吧”逃避。

因为对方和我，都怀着同样的心情。

立于名为人生的戏台之上，幕布映出你的身姿，剧情如何发展早非一句以“我想”“我要”“我希望”开头的话可以言明，更谈何修改与否。

是演员同时也是导演。

若定要实现“亲手掌控大局”的夙愿，试着打破此刻平淡如水的生活亦未尝不可。但刹那间的变动造就的，依然是千篇一律的“今日”。

“所以说，叫我大辅就好了！”

而“今日”，正是我所要的。

01.

“行李给我吧。”

一乘寺贤试图拒绝但又无法开口地扭捏了几秒，在本宫大辅热切的注视下将行李把手松开，沉默着接受对方的好意。

“什么时候回来的？”

“…上个月而已。”

“这样啊。”

然后呢，然后你还会问什么呢？怀揣莫名的惴惴不安，一乘寺用眼角偷瞄和他并肩而行的本宫的表情，依旧洋溢着不经意重逢时所见的欢喜。他应该也是高兴的，然而内里频繁的情绪波动迫使他仅止于维持表面的微笑。

“没想到能在这里遇见你。”

“我也是，真惊喜。”

本宫的步子迈得有点开，一段路程下来他走在了一乘寺前方，只要不回头便看不见一乘寺，无论是一乘寺的脸还是一乘寺的手。

“对了，”本宫倏地停下将半个身子转过来，所幸的是这次一乘寺没有因为跑神而差点撞上，他直挺挺地站在距离本宫半米的后方，目光炯炯，“等会儿放好行李之后，有什么约会吗？” 

“没有。” 

无需思考便脱口而出的答案，待一乘寺意识到自己的急切后，那厢的本宫已经显露一个无奈的笑：“嘛，我也只是问问，贤你不用这么害怕啦。” 

“…抱歉，”他张了张口，犹豫过后选择了道歉，见本宫神色未变才补充似说出下文，“毕竟刚回来，还没来得及告诉其他人。” 

本宫这才改了表情作出恍然大悟状，边点头边将他的话重复：“毕竟刚回来…毕竟刚回来嘛。” 

一乘寺觉得有哪里不对劲，但对方大概是走神了反应才会这般迟钝，把这点默认为标准答案后他顺理成章地摆出疑惑的模样：“大辅君怎么突然问我这个？难道是……”想邀请我去什么地方吗？ 

“好不容易从外国旅行回来了，没过多久又要到外地出差，想必能陪新婚妻子的时间会很少吧。” 

一乘寺左手拎着的行李袋掉到了地上。 

“你的袋子…掉了。” 

看到一乘寺像被定格住那样站在原地，过了好一会儿仍无物品掉了的自觉，本宫不禁开口提醒着走到他面前打算替他捡起来：“你…精神有点差，果然出差很累吗？” 

不要用那样的表情…一乘寺把唇抿得发白，这愈发引得本宫担心又起：“贤？怎么了？身体还好吗？” 

“我还没结婚。”一乘寺伸手猛地拽过提袋的带子，用他粗暴的动作侧面回答本宫的关心， 一步作两步地上前接替行李箱的控制权拉着它继续往前走。

——贤在生气。

本宫蹙眉，苦恼堆砌在他脸上并不影响他在后方看见一乘寺背影渐渐缩小，身体比反应更快地开始追逐。

——为什么？


	2. 02-03

02.  
本宫大辅把玩着手里蓝色的D3，额头抵着玻璃窗，看似望向窗外的目光却涣散。那是一乘寺贤送给他的见面礼。  
“在某个景点游玩时很意外地发现还有在卖《数码兽大冒险》周边的商店，”蓝发青年的目光从D3移到对面座位的他，白皙的脸颊漾着几抹红晕，“我觉得这个很适合你，就买下了。”

——他没忘记。

难以聚焦的他干脆闭上眼，像是害怕会不自控将眼睛再度睁开而往眼皮处使力，明明皱着眉头但又笑出了声。

——贤他，没忘记。

很高兴，高兴得不得了，高兴得恨不能跑到大街上随便揪住一个人然后告诉对方自己到底有多高兴又是为了什么而感到高兴。  
高兴得他如同置身冰窖深处，几近凝固的空气将他虚有其表的欣喜狠狠贯穿。  
只是没忘记而已，只是一个见面礼而已，并不能代表贤也怀着跟他一样的心思。就像现在只是萌发了几颗嫩芽而已，只是温度稍微爬升了些许而已，并不能代表春天的羽衣已经覆盖了整片贫瘠的土地。  
“大辅！你又在吵什么！”他的笑声太大，招致客厅里看着连续剧的本宫纯的不满。直到被呵斥他才意识到自己表现太过，连忙噤了声整个人也紧绷起来生怕外头的魔女冲进来往他脑门狠狠一下。  
幸好魔女的注意力没过几秒就又被屏幕上帅气的刚出道偶像吸引，大辅蹑手蹑脚地溜到门边，待锁好了门才敢手捧D3在床上蹦哒，就像多年前他终于能跟隔壁镇的球队打比赛的晚上。  
但真的是……  
太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了太好了。  
太！好！了！！！  
伴随只敢在心里嚎叫的最后一声欢呼，大辅任由跃至半空的身体摔入被褥，后背一阵钝痛紧接着就是D3直直砸到他脸上带来的火辣辣刺激。  
苦着脸按揉红肿的痛处几下，他呈大字形躺在床上，罪魁祸首被放在胸前随着呼吸上下起伏。  
虽说很感谢贤的一片好意，可这台D3并不是《数码兽大冒险》里孩子们手握的凭证啊。

『我觉得很适合你。』  
那是不是代表，他也可以拥有主角的『勇气』？

他侧头盯着书桌桌面，那儿放着下午离别前一乘寺贤亲手写下的联系方式。  
——喜欢就去追嘛。

03\.   
“那么，今天的行程是……？”   
“约会通常要去哪里？”   
没理会一乘寺贤目瞪口呆的模样，本宫大辅径自摊开从自家姐姐那儿借来的约会攻略翻到夹着书签的页数，把特地用水彩笔标注的地方指给对方看。他兴冲冲地比较着A区的拉面店跟B区的西餐厅，两边相持不下最后打定主意先去C区的电影院看一场新上映的电影。   
“贤，我们小时候看的《数码兽大冒险》今年出续集了哎！你介意跟我一起去看吗？”   
“啊…当然不……”   
“那么我们现在就去看吧！”   
显而易见，一乘寺贤尚未从接受他跟本宫大辅正在约会的事实，连带着他的答复完全都被牵着走。当他打算好好询问本宫一番的时候，方才发觉自己的左手被紧紧攥在手心，对方低着头跟售票的工作人员说着要两张票。 

什么时候来到电影院的！？对虽作为警察但自从休假后便直线下降的敏锐度感到错愕，一乘寺懊恼地抬起空闲的手一拍额角，手还没放下本宫已经买完票回头告诉他现在就可以直接入场。   
“为什么要来这里…呃，约会？”   
趁本宫推开大门前一乘寺试图将被牵着的手收回，如他所料另一方并不愿意松开，这便达到了他制止入场的目的。   
距离电影开场还有大半个小时，这个时间点恰巧无人进出也无人来往。非常适合就在这里谈些什么。   
他端起的表情十分认真，唇线几近绷成一条直线手心甚至微微渗出汗沿着掌纹滑到本宫的指间。   
或许本宫早就猜测肯定会被问到这个问题，只半秒怔愣立刻回了神，接而扬起发自内心的灿烂笑容，跟几个月前在美国西部那间小旅店里他天天能看到的笑容一模一样，炫目得令他无法左右自己的视线。 

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辅贤应该是唯一一个我能边写边找回感觉的CP了。  
>  02最后那里其实我很想补充一句“喜欢就强○啊”。


	3. 04

04\. 

荧幕的画面一帧帧闪动，周围所有人都沉浸在主角跟劲敌的激战中，他垂着头都能感觉到有爆炸呈现的绚丽火花或者飞沙走石的特效穿过发丝映上视网膜。 

估计没被剧情吸引的人就只有他一个人。 

电影院里开了暖气，贤的装束是就今日的温度而定，翻涌而上的热量让他隐隐产生把外套脱掉的冲动，但是与大辅相牵的左手失去自由权这一点着实不方便，他微微使力，想把挣脱对方的桎梏。

“贤要上洗手间吗？”

原本全神贯注于电影剧情的大辅被手边的动作拉回几丝注意力，侧头就看到满头大汗的贤正一点一点地把手指从自己握紧的拳头里抽出。

“……不是，”贤憋住呼吸几秒钟，声音僵硬得像被低温冻成一团一般，“可以松开手吗？”

大辅摇摇头，端着理所当然的表情反问：“我们正在约会啊，难道约会时不应该牵着手吗？”

被这番话噎住了的贤回答得有些无措：“也……也不一定要一直牵着吧？至少中途可以松开？”直到大辅嚷着“太好了贤你终于承认我们在约会了”的欢呼他才意识到自己把重点搞混，正想开口否认时却被前排的观众回头轻声提醒在观影途中请保持安静。满脸尴尬地道了歉，贤刚想呵斥罪魁祸首，骤一对上那双亮晶晶的眼睛却变得难以启齿，倒是大辅朝两人黏在一起的手掌加了把劲，兴致勃勃地开始向他倾诉这部电影到底有多大的魅力。

眼看前排那人颤抖着肩膀似乎对身后的噪音又要忍耐到极限的模样，贤赶紧抬手捂住孜孜不休的大辅的嘴。

“够了，”摆出像力竭了不得不投降般的模样，贤压低的声线带着几分请求和不自觉的胁迫感，“我们先看电影，出去以后我再慢慢听你说好不好？”同时他假装没看见大辅得逞的表情。

得了便宜的家伙自是乖乖闭嘴重新将热情投入到电影中，但牵着贤的那只手由始至终都禁锢着。贤也不强求能再给面前这人继续讨价还价了，天晓得他怎么老在彼此的交涉中被对方绕进去，好不容易兜出来才发现自己的以退为进反而纵容着大辅的得寸进尺。他想，我明明有着天才之称——尽管并不乐意被这么认为，可跟本宫大辅交涉的时候他却几乎丧失了以往的精明。

可那是大辅啊。贤侧过头去看青年专注的神情，枣红色的眼睛闪亮亮的，竟让他有那么一刻在嫉妒不是看着自己。是大辅的话，也没什么关系了。


End file.
